


Creatures of Stardust

by EmberFreespirit



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberFreespirit/pseuds/EmberFreespirit
Summary: When Dae goes to calm down with a nice swim after loosing her temper, Ophelia follows her, hoping to sooth tempers and set things right. But the night is young and beautiful, and who could resist weaving poetry for or from those with stardust and wonder in their eyes?Co-written as an rp.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Creatures of Stardust

Dae makes her way down the beach, breathing in the crisp air. The sand was getting in her shoes, so she kicked off her shoes, digging her feet into the cold sand as she breathed through the burning pressure of anger against her temples. She sits herself down, nimble fingers working at her hair, carefully pinning it up again, each pin slid into it like a shield, like donning her armor. An abrupt wave of shame washes over her: she shouldn’t lose her temper like that. It’s only counterproductive, never really helps, but, peer pressuring minors into alcohol, where they could be easily taken advantage of, pushed into sexual encounters against their consent without even realizing it? She didn’t know these people well enough to be sure that they wouldn’t, casual sexuality is perfectly fine but casual sexuality with drugs and minors feels like a recipe for disaster- and she had left them unattended. She stares down, idly fiddling with the sand, watching it run through her palm and blow over her dress, worry dancing across her mind. 

Gradually, she settles. There’s nothing she can really do about it now- everyone seemed far too taken in. Tonight, she would stay calm and sober, in case she was needed, and tomorrow she would consider if the sanctuary was really the best place for her. The clean air clears her mind, and the headache gradually fades until it’s nothing more than a mild, dull ache in the back of her skull. She’s hit by the sudden urge now, to feel the cool of the air again her skin, the dress feeling strange to her. The smoke might have caused nothing but headaches and anxiety for her, but the moonlight is intoxicating, and the light shimmering off the calm dark waves draws her in.

Withdrawing a small sketch pad from her pocket, she starts to sketch, trying her best to capture the vast starry sky, the low hanging moon, the dark ripples of the waves, the grey obscurity of the darkened sand. It felt good, but the longer she stared at the water, the more she wanted to swim in it, to feel the cold kiss of the waves around her.

Setting down her sketch pad, Dae unlaced her overdress, folding it neatly. Looking around, and finding no one in sight, she slips out of her underdress, leaving her undergarments behind without a second thought. She walks, naked and calm, enjoying the moment of the air and the moonlight playing against her skin. Walking unhurried, she makes her way to the water’s edge, she lets the gentle waves play over her toes. Her hair, now down fully, brushes against her back, and she finds the water chill, but not frigid. Pleasant enough, for a nighttime swim. One step at a time, the water rises around her shins, her thighs, her waist. Then she leans forward, dipping her entire body into the water’s embrace and feeling it tug gently at her hair. Strong strokes bring her own, into deep water, and it feels effortless, like she’s flying under the vast expanse of space.  
She floats on her back for a while, letting the waters carry her where they will, then treads water before setting off to shore, calm and in high spirits.

There's a polite cough from the shore. Ophelia, still in full Alice costume, stood there with an apologetic smile and a smile wave. "Excuse me, Miss Dae, I hope I'm not bothering you?"

“We’re all girls here, but if you don’t want to see me naked, I suggest you close your eyes.” Dae voice is calm and amused as she calls out once she’s swam close enough, “I don’t care either way. You’re not bothering me at all, Ophelia.”

Ophelia's eyes shot upwards to the sky, and she hoped Dae couldn't see how red her face got. Of course, she was pale and her blush was deep, almost impossible to miss. "O-Oh, okay. I just wanted to apologize about everyone else. They... They have very poor manners and unresolved issues so they aren't the... Kindest group. I do hope they didn't upset you too much?" She looked at the space about a foot above Dae's head.

“You don’t need to apologize for them, that’s not your responsibility. I was very upset, but I’m calm now.” She washes out of the water, stretching out her arms over her head before making her way to her neatly folded clothing, “You might have noticed, but I have very strong stances on the mixing of drugs, minors, and sexuality, and I’m unwilling to compromise those to be complicit I what I consider to be unethical. But, regardless, that’s tomorrow’s conversation. How are you feeling, Ophelia? Were you treated kindly?” She twists her hair, and the sound of a good deal of water hitting sand follow, dripping down beside Dae’s feet as if she had just poured a full glass of water onto the ground.

Ophelia was staring very determinedly at any place but Dae as she got out of the water, flushing another shade deeper, "I just, I felt they treated you very unfairly and should have at least listen..." She looked over at Dae, keeping her eyes fixed on her face and clearing her throat, "They should have at least listened to your opinion." When Dae showed interest in how Ophelia was feeling she tucked her hair behind her ears, wishing the heat would leave her face. They were both girls and Dae didn't seem bothered so why was she so nervous? "I'm fine, they never pay much attention to me. I'm easy to write off, I suppose," She explained.

“I’m very sorry about that, you deserve attention just as much as everyone else. Regardless of how they treated me, they are not here now, and it is not your place to take the burden of their decisions upon yourself.” She walks up across the sand, towards her nest pile of clothing, beside which Ophelia stands. She offers a smile to her, not smug nor necessarily bright, but a smile of comfort and knowing. She considers, briefly, flirting with the younger girl, but not knowing if Ophelia herself would be comfortable with that, she refrains, staying in a more sister-like that she slips so easily into.

"Oh, no no, I don't mind, really. It is better this way, staying away from all that. I'd rather be ignored then have their attentio..." She trailed off as Dae grew closer. She looked around nervously, quickly covering her face with her hands and laughing nervously, "Y-You seem very comfortable out here," She said, because that was all she could think to say, squeezing her eyes shut against her hands, knowing she was red all the way to the tips of her ears.

“And you seem rather uncomfortable. I’m just retrieving my clothing, my dear, don’t worry.” The sound of cloth rustling, and then of Dae padding a few feet away, “Why is it better to be ignored?

Ophelia peeked out from between her fingers, "Not uncomfortable, of course not, just a little..." Nervous? She didn't want to tell Dae that so she answered her question isn't of finishing her statement, "Well... They aren't exactly very friendly, as I've said, and oftentimes they aren't very good influences. They get into a lot of trouble, pick on people, start fights. Most if them view me as a little sister or someone to protect, so they tend to just... Well, it doesn't bother me, of course, I just wish sometimes..." She wasn't sure what she was saying. She had never said that aloud before and she felt a little guilty. She loved her friends and she felt like she was discrediting their kindness. "I know they're trying. At least I hope they are. But I'm not a child, and they are constantly treating me like I am. I suppose I bring it on myself, I do look very niave..." She frowned slightly, looking down at her feet. "It isn't very important though, I guess."

”“If it’s important to you, it’s important.” Dae’s voice is firm, not not in the way it was by the campfire- the kind softness had never left it. “You can care for people while not approving of them, and you can still care for people who don’t meet your needs. That doesn’t make you, or them, less for it. How do you want to be treated, Ophelia?” Dae is using the hem of the underdress to dry herself unhurriedly, not minding the goosebumps rising along her skin.

Ophelia listening to Dae's voice, taking comfort in the softness of it, eyes following the waves as they pushed against the beach. "I think I used to know, how I wanted to be treated..." She said quietly, "So long ago... All I know now is I'm treated like glass, or a small bird who's fate they hold in their hands. But my fate doesn't belong to them, does it?" She looked over at Dae, tilting her head. "I suppose I want to be treated like I'm not just a sweet little thing who knows nothing of what is going on." She paused, then asked, "How do you want to be treated, Miss Dae?"

“I want to be treated with kindness and trust, with a sort of gentle encouragement that heralds safety. But failing that, I want to be treated as valid, respected in my choices and not considered lesser for them, and for my voice to be respected.” She meets Ophelia’s gaze steadily, completely unashamed in her nakedness, then begins dressing herself, “If I treat you in a way you do not prefer, tell me. I do not always treat other how they wish to be treated, but if I am to disregard one’s wishes, I would like to do so deliberately, not with careless cruelty.”

At the intensity of Dae's gaze, Ophelia felt like her face was on fire, her heart leaping in her chest, and she had to glanced away, to her hands, the beach, anywhere but Dae. "I will let you know, Miss Dae. And do my best to treat you how you wish to the best of my abilities." She smiled kindly, though she didn't look at Dae, far to aware of her every movement. No one else made her this nervous without actually doing anything. Ophelia twirled her hair around her finger, confused.

Dae dresses herself without hurry, missing the kiss of cool air against her skin, “My thanks, Ophelia. You needn’t call me Miss if you don’t wish to.” She carefully pulls on her outer layer of the dress, letting tangled wet hair hang down her back, tilting her head up towards the moonlight, “I’m dressed now, so looking shouldn’t offend your sensibilities. Would you like to sit with me?”  
She tilts her face over to the side, offering a mellow half-smile to her, and inclines her chin at the sand beside her. “We could sit, and talk, and later on have some tea together. It seems too lovely a night to sleep.”

Ophelia peeked at her again, just to ensure she was indeed dressed, then smiled gratefully, "I'd very much like to sit with you, Dae." She decided Dae felt better without the miss, so she dropped it. Smoothing down her skirt, she took her seat next to Dae. "I would enjoy some tea, I always seem to have it alone these days," She adjusted the ribbon in her hair as she looked out over the beach. "It really is a nice night."

“Why do you take your tea alone? The kitchens seem so busy, from what I’ve seen there’s hardly a moment of peace there.” She’s looking over at Ophelia, studying her in the dim light, set against the dull sand and starry sky.

Ophelia pulled her knees to her chest, biting her lip before answering, "Well, that's exactly it. Everyone is busy, and most people view it as childish. They view calmness and peace as childish, so taking a moment to have tea with me seems very unimportant to them." She reached up to adjust her ribbon again, then decide it wasn't worth the effort and simply pulled it out of her hair, letting the blonde ringlets fall around her shoulders and face without restraint.

“Calmness and peace, and gentleness, and elegance like your own, are perhaps the least childish things that exist. But people devalue what they cannot grasp, and thus they infantilize what you yourself hold so dear.” She reaches a hand over, settling it on Ophelia’s own hand, still except for the gentle motion of her thumb smoothing back and forth across her knuckles.

Ophelia felt the blush return, and she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Sometimes I wonder..." Her voice was quiet, so as not to disturb the softness of the moment, eyes on their connected hands, "I wonder if they will ever understand that it is impossible to be strong all the time. All of them try so hard, and view kindness as weakness. And all I can do to help is offer my own kindness. But it is never enough..." She laced her fingers with Dae's, "At least for them."

“Sometimes, it just takes time to learn.” She gently squeezes Ophelia’s hand, eyes intent on her face, “They may break under the impossible weight they try and carry with them always, but breaks force rest, and time, and forever after when the tenderness fades, the part that has broken and grown back stronger will be treated with the same gentleness that they don’t know yet how to express.”

Ophelia's eyes gazed Dae's, flicked down to their hands, then back up to Dae's face, "You have a way with words. Everything you say sounds so... Elegant." Ophelia murmured, eyes searching Dae's expression.

She smiles, leaning towards Ophelia just slightly, and murmurs, “Perhaps I’m simply trying to match your own quiet charm, my dear.”

There’s nothing to disturb them, now. The moon hangs heavy and full in the sky, lovely against the the backdrop of glittering stars that stretch out to infinity. Gentle wind rustles the trees, and the sound of water lapping against sand provides the countermelody to their words. The sand is cool, and the wind caresses their faces and dishevels their hair.

Ophelia flushed at Dae's words as she leaned closer, unsure what to say. All she knew was Dae was very pretty and very close, and she had such a lovely voice, and she wanted her to like her. The sound of the sea and the night filled Ophelia's ears and her eyes flicked over Dae's face, lingering in her lips for a moment before they glanced away, towards the stars. "You know, when I was younger, I was told that the stars were just holes in the sky, and the reason they were so bright is because the lights from heaven were shining through." She had said the same thing to Benji a few days ago, but now when she spoke, her words felt heavy, as if carrying unsaid confessions from her lips.

“Is it more wonderful to think of a world full of unseen wonders, unreachable above, or of a vast expanse of nothing, with trillions of raging lights holding near infinite possibility, but each ever so alone?” She has leaned closer, an easy movement, but she murmurs this in Ophelia’s ear, and Ophelia can feel the faint heat of her breath upon the shell of her ear, so close, but not touching, not except for their interlaced fingers.  
She had resolved, earlier, to not flirt if Ophelia had been of impaired judgement, but she seemed sober enough, and she was ever so charming and lovely, and the first, it seemed, to speak with such mesmerizing depth and pattern.

Spiders up her spine, Dae sent her heart racing, the skin where they were almost touching tingling, as if her blood was singing in response to Dae's melodic voice. She turned her gaze back to her companion's face, memorized by her words, the way they tumbled from her lips, smooth and unhurried. So calm and knowing and lovely. A girl of wonder. "But if what is above unreachable, why put so much focus into marvelling over it? Isn't it better to cast your eyes to the stars with hopes of touching them rather than dreams of impossibly fantasy?"

“Is it not?” She replies softly, letting the question hang in the air, not needing to be explained or addressed lest it loose its lovely magic, letting silent thoughts stretch out in the darkness, “Or is it better, perhaps, to turn towards those dreams which live in the present moment, not unattainable at all, but requiring just a moment of care to grasp?” She straightens, but doesn’t move away, instead pressing the softest brush of her lips against Ophelia’s temple.

Ophelia's eyes were full of wonder as Dae spoke, the softness of the night air and her voice filling her mind, as if Dae had tilted her head to the side and poured in dust taken straight from the stars themselves. The faintest brush of Dae's lips made her feel weakened, soft down to the very bone. "Moments are like drops off rain, so easily lost with time. But I suppose moment of care can last a lifetime, if you are in desperate need of that care." Ophelia lifted her hand, hesitant at first as she gently tucked a stray piece of Dae's hair behind her ear, touch light and soft, as if scared she could hurt her. She watched Dae with the same expression as when she turned her bright eyes to the sky. With quiet wonder, and a reverence she didn't quite understand.

Dae reaches a hand up, softly smoothing her fingers carefully across her cheekbone, as if she’s impossible precious and impossibly delicate, then becoming more solid, cupping her cheek, “Even those not in in desperate need can delight in the care of others. I would hold an ocean of droplets, despite them slipping ineffably through my fingertips, if you would let me.” Dae feels want, feels delight at the delicate touches Ophelia bestows, feels cunning calm at the wordplay, each sentence spurring her on to wrought something beautiful, something to catch the look in her eyes and hold it close to her heart.

Ophelia's hand, the one that wasn't laced with Dae's, because she didn't dare break that connection in fear Dae would slip away, lifted to Dae's wrist, touch ever so gentle, just a breath against Dae's skin. Her eyes were fixed on Dae's, studying her with an entrance expression, unable to pull away. "Would you truly hold an ocean, even if it'd all slip away from you in the time it takes to blink away that magic of the moment? Even if you are doomed to lose it all to the universe?" Ophelia asked, voice breathy and light, like a gentle breeze on a summer's evening, cooling the heat of the day.

“What else can we do, except to grasp at oceans? I wouldn’t dare let such sweet sorrow pass me by, not for the world.” Sophie’s thumb drags softly across Ophelia’s face, and she wets her lips slightly, chest aching slightly and sudden adoration in her eyes. “I would not be a jealous lover, all I wish for is your affection and attention.” Her words had changed, but not their intonation, solid words marred by the whimsical, wonderful nature of their conversation, the sudden bluntness making this real, not a single brilliant moment hanging in a crystalline detachment, but something real, solid, and wonderful.

Ophelia practically melted at a her words. All she had been looking for, for so very long, was someone who could see the starlight in every movement of the world, and Dae herself seemed to be made of starlight. Ophelia had always been a stargazing, from the very beginning, and Dae was the brightest star she'd ever seen. Even when the wonder left her words, replaced by a promise, her words were like a song, backed by the waves gently caressing the sand. The solidness of them forced Ophelia to realize this was a moment in reality, not some wild and unrealistic fantasy. Still, she murmured into the stillness, "All I can offer is my affection and attention, unfortunately. It'd be rotten work to love someone like me."

“Just as kindness comes with time, so too does love. I would kiss you, Ophelia, if you would let me.” She tilts her forehead forward, ever so slowly, until it gently rests against Ophelia’s own, a smile curving across her lips, languid as every other movement had been in part, for there was no hurry here. It was, after all, too beautiful a night to sleep.

Ophelia closed her eyes briefly, steadying herself in the feeling of Dae's skin pressed against her own. It felt like the night sky was spinning around them and any moment gravity would fail and she'd be right there, up with the stars they were discussing moments before. Her next words were spoken softly, like a prayer, "I'd be a fool to refuse a kiss from one so fair as yourself."

Dae moves then, pressing a dry, chaste kiss on Ophelia's lip, lingering for a moment before pulling back to once again rest her forehead against Ophelia's own, hand still cupping her cheek, "I'd be a fool not to take a kiss, when given freely from one so charming." She feels tingles on her lips, and down her spine, breath catching in her throat momentarily from the joy she feels. The night is wonderful, beautiful. Perfect, even.

Ophelia's grin was a small one at first, smiling against Dae's lips, then it spread and she was beaming, unable to fight it down. She laughed, not sure why, she just needed a way to release her emotion. "I don't think I'm wrong to assume this is surprise, but that's my first kiss that I can remember." And what a kiss it was. She felt slightly dizzy, the stars reflected in her bright eyes.

The laughter is music to her ears, and Dae lets out her own giggles at it, these ones from joy and excitement, "If that's your first kiss, then I certainly hope I made it a good one, my dear." She stays there now, soaking in the warmth and cool, the closeness and stillness and wonder of it all. Dae had never kissed someone with stardust in their eyes before, reflecting her happiness in her own expression.

Ophelia kissed Dae on the tip of her nose, cupping her face in her soft hand, "I couldn't, and wouldn't, ask for anything else." Her words were devastatingly true, because it really was perfect. The stars were twinkling, the sea was calm, and they were sitting here alone. The night was cold, but that only made the warmth of the kiss more addictive. "You know, we only met a few days ago, and yet here we are." She found it sweet and odd and perfect in a way.

"How could I dare let the droplets slip through my fingertips while time is wasting away? Better to grasp now, quickly and with great care, if I can ever hope to gather oceans." Her grin is wide at the kiss on the tip of her nose, and she kisses Ophelia's forehead in retaliation, a solid kiss, more than just the faint brush of lips and breath. She shifts, disentangling their fingers carefully, and instead drawing Ophelia into her arms, shielding her against the cold of the night with warm comfort, "I have never met a creature more lovely and sweet than you."

"The only oceans I can think of at the moment are the ones I see in your eyes," Ophelia replied, still trying to come to terms with the fact that she had just kissed this girl. She happily fitted her way into Dae's embrace, grateful for the shelter from the cold. As much as she enjoyed watching the stars, she felt the chill of the night to her bones, and invited Dae's warmth enthusiastically. "And I have never met someone who bothered to look at me long enough to notice what a sweet and lovely creature I am. And for that, I can't thank you enough."

Dae blushes at that, breaking her gaze to look away grinning, staring at the moon as she arms tighten around the smaller girl, opening her mouth to respond, then letting out a small laugh and moving her head to press her mouth against the top of Ophelia's head, "I could look all night, stardust, but I think you're getting cold."

"You notice quite a lot about me, Dae," Ophelia said calmly, following the rhythm of the waves against the beached. "Care to walk me home?" She asked hopefully, disliking the prospect of walking home alone. However much she liked the stars, she was still scared if walking home in the dark.

"I would love to, Ophelia." She shifts Ophelia in her arms so she can maker her way to her knees, then her feet, helping her to her feet, wrapping an arm around her to help ward off the chill of the night. A surge of protective fondness rises up in her chest as they start walking back together, and she smiles down that the other girl. "Could I invite you to tea tomorrow morning? Although i do perhaps like to keep a bit busier than your tastes, I would very much like to be busy with you."

Ophelia was very comfortable tucked under Dae's arm and pressed closer to her on instinct, the chill of the night finally beginning to set in enough to bother her. "I'd very much like to keep you busy, and I accept." She beamed, looking forward to it.  
She drops another kiss on top of the shorter girl's head, finding herself rather fond of the action, and leads Ophelia towards the houses, then lets Ophelia show her where her house is. She breaths in the pleasant night air, grinning, her chest feeling light and fizzy.  
Ophelia paused at the door to the mind house, reluctant to leave Dae's side but very cold, and getting progressively tireder. She nodded to the door, "This is me, I suppose." She smiled, "This was a lovely night, Dae." 

Dae takes Ophelia’s hand in her own, dipping into a shallow bow to plant a peck on the back of it, “I’m delighted you found it pleasurable. Sleep well, Ophelia.” She moves to hold the door over for her, smiling contentedly.

Ophelia curtsied, bowing her head in return. She stepped inside with a sweet smile, "Sweet dreams, Dae." With a small wave, she gently closed the door, then wandered back to her room for some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate feedback, but please be kind! This is my first post on Ao3.


End file.
